


Brotherly Bonding: An X-US Story

by Kanonite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Biopunk, Brothers, Dark, Far Future, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Hunting, Moral Ambiguity, Platonic Relationships, Post-Post-Apocalypse, Sci-Fi, Teenagers, Transhumanism, Twinks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanonite/pseuds/Kanonite
Summary: In a post-post-apocalyptic far future, two young, aristocrat brothers go on a hunting trip, things go south but plenty of non-incestous bonding is had.





	1. A Cloudy Rendezvous

The robed, grey-skinned boy sat in the grassy field, staring at the cloudy skies overlooking the forest in front, wondering if his brother would even show up.

It's been less than a week since he had returned for vacation from his draconian boarding school, and he felt he had some things to share with his four years older sibling, away from the doting eyes of parents and servants.

As his gaze lowered to look at his bare feet amidst the thick grass, he could hear the familiar sound of the familial transport craft approaching, landing slightly further away from and blowing wind down his way  
The doors opened and out stepped his brother, kitted fully in hunting and survival gear, along with his usual dopey, overconfident smile and hand waving.

With a sigh, the boy stood up and walked over.

The older greeted him on approach. “Hello! Glad to see my baby brother taking an interest in sport!”

“Well…about that…I was hoping we could…talk. Away from Mother, Father or the servants.”

“Oh? What is on your mind?” He asked whilst motioning the servant operating the craft to leave them for the time being.

“Well…I want you to stop being so cloying to me. I am not going to be a “Baby” forever and I really do not like you calling me that at all!”

“…That is fair and I will adjust myself accordingly, anything else?”

“Secondly…I want to stay out of the family business. I mean, I wish to be free to live and explore as I like, not be sold to someone I have no affection toward for political reasons!”

The elder sibling’s smile sunk. “I…do not know what to say to that. We were given a great privilege to be born into this family, and you wish to…simply throw it away?”

“For freedom? Yes.”

The other remained silent and saddened, trying to think of an answer before perking up.“Maybe you are simply acting your age. Rebellion is normal at this time!”

“No, Markor! I want to get out of that prison island the families call a boarding school and see the outside world!”

“In that case, give it some time, I had my fair share of exploration after I graduated!”

“Oh yes, your “Explorations” could wake the dead!”

“…MY DALLIANCES ARE IRRELEVANT YOU-“ He took a moment to compose himself, having just had one of his many, many tantrums. “My dalliances, although admittedly poorly soundproofed, are not the only one thing you can do with your time. With our lifespans, we can have large amounts of freedom before settling into our roles.”

“Well…I suppose you have a point there…”

“And may I remind you we are free to choose our professions, even if some of the more lowly ones are off-limits.”

“Yes, but I wish to try those lowly ones, get out of the…strangulation that our home is.”

“That is why we are here, my ba-dearest brother. To fight and frolic!”

“Well…uh…then…lead the way!”

“I shall! You need to unwind, and nothing helps our strain unwind more than violence! Come!”

With a smile, the older reached into one of the chitinous holsters on his person and handed the younger a Bioplasma pistol, the latter taking it in his hand and nodding as they slowly started their way toward the woodlands…


	2. Unexpected Prey

It had started raining, but the two siblings were completely undaunted, their bodies designed to weather conditions far harsher than a downpour of cold water and some sticky mud. It was this among other traits that let the Xenosporans and their supersoldiers conquer the land formerly known as "North America"

Markor's bio-armor had it's helm deployed, whereas Edan, the robed one, had rapidly grown hard dermal plating, along with the muscles to support such adjustments. No longer did humans have to rely so much on invention when advanced genetic modification allowed them to directly stand up to, and slay beasts that otherwise would have devoured them.

They were on the trail of some bears, their paws leaving all too obvious tracks in the rainsoaked earth.

"Are you ready for this, brother?" Markor asked as he followed the trail, his sibling right behind him and clutching the pistol given.

"Of course, I had decent marks in combat training!"

"Training is one thing, putting it to use is another."

"I am...not THAT meek!"

"You will have a chance to prove that."

Their pace slowed as they approached the bear's cave, the elder pulling out a beam saber but waiting to activate until he was in slashing distance.

"Alright, I shall take point, you slay any that get past-" Before he could continue, a sudden "SWACK" sound could be heard from behind, and Edan was twitching on the ground, his transformations going haywire with his limbs alternating to an almost amorphous degree."

"EDAN!" The older brother shouted, grabbing him by the hood of his robe and attempting to drag him off to the side, to what was hopefully safety, when he heard something barelling down from above. Acting quickly, he moved his body to absorb a blow intended for his sibling, his worn and natural armors absorbing the impact whilst his oversized legs and feet let him keep his footing.

As the attacker fell onto the ground, Markor turned around to see who it was. It was someone in a technological powersuit, Conquest-era, painted woodland camo and covered in shrubbery. As it tried to stand up, he quickly and brutally stepped on it's chest, leaving a large, foot-shaped dent in it's chestpiece, the assailant's shock fists desperately trying to take swings at the genemod's legs and groin, but merely bouncing off the chitinous covering.

"WHY DID YOU-" Before he could interrogate, he sensed another dart whizzing past him and the trees rustling, before hearing:

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK!"

A figure in a similair, but clearly heavily modded variant of power suit lunged at him with a speed he could not react to, tackling him off of the other attacker and into some cave rocks, landing a flurry of punches that actually managed to knock the wind out of him. Though in his fury, the father failed to account for one thing. The beam sabre still in Markor's hand.

The green coloured blade switched on in a flash, slicing off the man's left arm and sending him backward, screaming, the cut cauterizing his stump but leaving him in agony.

Furious, Markor walked over, with a posture and growl of someone willing to end a man's life for wronging him. But...for all his temper, there was still some restraint. "TELL ME...WHY SHOULD I SPARE YOU?"

The man could only scream, clutching his grievous injury.

"ANSWER ME!"

"DON'T KILL HIM!" A familiar voice rang out, it was Edan, weakly rising, his right arm turned into a gripping tentacle to subdue the daughter. "THIS COULD ALL BE A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"MISUNDERSTANDING!? THESE TWO KNOWINGLY ASSAULTED A XENOSPORAN NOBLE, AND FOR WHAT REASON!?"

"We..." The daughter spoke up. "We were taking care of the bears here! Giving them food! Please don't hurt us or them!"

As valid of an explanation as this was, Markor still felt the rush of adrenaline and the ire of having his brother attacked. "THAT IS THE ECOLOGISTS' DUTY! THESE ARE NOBILITY OWNED HUNTING GROUNDS AND YOU ARE TRESSPASSING!"

"Please...Markor...Let them go...They did not know..." Edan continued to beg. "And what example would it set for us, if we kill baselines like they were nothing!?"

The older brother pondered his younger brother's words, looking down at the shrieking father for several moments before switching off the blade and kneeling down, setting down it and his backpack to fish out some medical supplies.

"Alright, I will set you down now." Edan told the girl. "For your safety, no more tricks. Understood?"

"U-understood!" 

And as promised, the tentacle around her suit set her down, retracted and transformed back into an ordinary arm, the girl rushing over to her injured family member.

Markor took out a strangely shaped syringe, with a body of chitin and a needle of bone, but with a metal display on it's side that quickly scanned the wound, after which he plunged it into the wounded area.

"What did you put it into him!?" She asked, terror and sadness in her voice.

"Simple. A regeneration hypo. Will momentarily give him our healing properties." He motioned to the injury, and in a grotesque display the man's arm started rapidly regrowing, tendons and bones bulging and forming, which culminated in a fully restored hand.

"There, your father is healed, child." Markor said as he went over to check up on his brother. "Now I have my own family to tend to." And with that, the duo unceremoniously parted ways with the attacking baselines, leaving them to theirs.

As they returned to the grassy plain and the older brother signalled for a transport, Edan had another request.

"Markor?"

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"Do not tell anyone about the outsiders. You know what would happen."

He sighed in response. "If we do not report them, someone else will and they will be punished regardless."

"Then let us hope they take our warning seriously."

"Indeed."

The transport arrived quite quickly, and took them back to the capital city of Norza for a shower and a home cooked lunch from Edan. As agreed upon, they did not tell their parents of the baseline outsiders, having instead told them they simply went exploring instead of hunting.

Then, as the night settled, they returned to their routines of physical training followed by leisure time, Markor returning to his quest of becoming known by almost every prostitute in the country , whereas Edan performed long distance communication with a friend of his from the school, quietly telling him about his day while relaxing against a tender matress and a soft blanket...


End file.
